Till The End
by terrori
Summary: This story takes place as Naruto comes back from his special trainingPairings are yet to be made they will be there thoughplenty actionFirst fanfic


In The End

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

This is my first Fanfic so please just tell me my mistakes nicely don't be a dick

well here's Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Finally he was home the once loud mouthed, spiky haired prankster.

As he walked around the village he realized not much had changed with his old home. Unlike himself.

The changes he was talking about were things he didn't exactly want to tell anybody but they would most likely eventually find out. But until that day came it would be between him and Jiraiya-sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya walked into Tsunade's office only to find her sleeping.

"Shit" He thought to himself

As he walked up to her desk he gently nudged her to get her to wake her lazy ass up.

Surprisingly enough it worked but it wasn't good for Jiraiya

She started swinging and nailed him in the face screaming "I don't have the money!!!"

As she started to apologize to Jiraiya he suddenly poofed into smoke

"I know you to well Tsunade remember we were teammates"

"Well it's kinda hard remembering anything past you trying to get down my pants!!" Tsunade reminded Jiraiya

"What can i say it's partially you're fault that I'm a well you know" he said embarrassingly

"What a PERVERT!!" Tsunade exclaimed

"NOO! An author of my ever so popular books so well i guess i should thank you"

"Well besides that how was the training did everything go as planned?" She asked

"Let's just say that we won't have to worry about Orochimaru anymore..."

XXXXX

Naruto walked around Konoha only to "accidentally" end up at Ichiraku Ramen.

As he sat down the owner asked him what he'd like in a distant tone

"I'd like five Miso ramen" exclaimed Naruto

"No problem" he said as the owners eyes lighted up the light died down just as quick

"It couldn't be" he muttered underneath his breath

"hurry it up old man" Naruto said angrily old man Ichiraku never took this long before "what the hells taking so long"

"well I'm still well lets just say my business is missing somebody." Ichiraku said

"Who are you missing" Naruto was confused it had always been the old man and his daughter

"Well about two and a half years ago my best and favorite customer up and left" Ichiraku said sadly

"Get your daughter down here" Naruto demanded

"How does he know i have a daughter" he thought to himself

"Michiraku get down here"

(sorry i couldn't find her name ill change it when i do)

"what father" Michi exclaimed

"You sure have grown up Michi-chan" said Naruto

"wait the only one that calls me that is..." Michiraku thought to herself

"NARUTO-CHAN when did you get back" as she dived over the counter hugging him

"I just got back today! Wow your excited to see me." Naruto said blushing

Thing is as oblivious as Naruto is Hinata wasn't the only one that had liked him

and now with his older more mature looks she couldn't help the old thoughts coming back to her head

"I just.. yeh we missed you Naruto" she said as she blushed

as Naruto put on his trademark grin and put his hand behind his head "o come on i wasn't gone that long"

10 minutes pass with Naruto, Ichiraku, and Michiraku talking about what had happened in the past years

All of a sudden a beautiful young women sat down at the end stool.

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off her as his mouth opened and ramen spilled out

the young women looked at him and quickly looked away blushing

He couldn't help but think something was familiar about her

"Who's that" he whispered to Ichiraku

"Oh she's been coming for about 2 and a half years ordering the same thing...Miso ramen"

"Wait she's been ordering my favorite for why I'm the only one that ever had it?" he asked confused

The young lady looked at him again and quickly glanced away blush turning even redder

"She says she is trying to keep someone's memory close to her" the old man said

"Whats his name" Naruto asked

as Ichiraku was about to reply they heard a small voice say "N...Naruto-K..Kun?"

**End Chapter 1**

Haha isn't that mean well it's not very hard to figure out who it is

But yeh first chapter first fanfic down!

Anybody want any special pairings ill try to put them in the story

And who do you guys want to be the main struggle against

Akatsuki

Orochimaru

Other Bijuus

Jinchuurikis

or a separate characters just to give me some ideas

thank you and I'll probably update every week or so


End file.
